


Not Quite So Rudimentary

by paintedbutton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbutton/pseuds/paintedbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the rudimentary story of every bad porn flick. Somehow Castiel can’t bring himself to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite So Rudimentary

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was a little more straight-forward and porny, but this kind of ran away from me and ended up fluff instead.

Castiel Novak isn’t exactly the most adventurous of people. Quite to the contrary actually. He’s the youngest son of rich if ever-absent parents, he’s been raised a good Christian boy and is well on his way to a Masters in Theology. Much to the joy of his father he’s never strayed from the path laid out for him, never saw the point of doing so. And then one day Dean Winchester swaggers into his life with a cocky smirk and a face surely carved by an angel to jumble everything up.

Castiel is home for summer break (is really the only one there, who knows where business took his parents) when he walks into the master bathroom only to be greeted by the back of a stranger.

“I did not let you in,” is the first thing he says. The guy jumps and turns around with a hand over his heart. Green eyes look at him in surprise.

“Jesus, warn a guy before you scare the living shit out of them,” full lips say. Castiel can’t help himself, he’s staring.

“My apologies, but who are you?” His voice sounds a lot rougher than it should. The guy holds out a hand in greeting.

“Right, Dean Winchester. The Novaks paid me to redo the bathroom while they’re gone. I was just checking what we’ll have to take out before we can start. I’m guessing you’re the son?”

“Yes, I … yes. They didn’t tell me there were plans for this.” Dean’s hand is warm and calloused, Castiel notices. It seems to fit with the rest of him, rough edges but welcoming all the same.

“Yeah, I guessed as much. You don’t mind, do you? Cause if you want to leave sooner, I’m pretty sure we can get this done in two weeks or something.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Alright then. I’ll check in with you before I barge in next time.” It sounds like a decent idea. Castiel isn’t used to attractive people barging into his life out of nowhere.

 

 

As it turns out, remodeling his parents’ bathroom brings Dean around more often than should be necessary, first to oversee the deconstruction, then to see if the materials have arrived, to consult with Castiel about wall colors ( _dude, you know your parents better than me, there’s about a million shades of gray they could’ve wanted_ ) or for reasons Castiel can’t quite grasp and Dean never quite explains. He always makes sure to check in with Castiel though, usually stays longer than he intended over coffee or burgers or a good TV show ( _it’s the flat screen, Cas_ ). Castiel doesn’t mind except for the crush he surely has on Dean at this point and for which no relief is in sight. Dean most likely wouldn’t be interested and the fact of the matter is even if he was Castiel has never flirted with _anyone_. He doesn’t know what to do with Balthazar’s suggestion of “just give ‘im a good show and he’ll get there on his own” or Samandriel’s helpful “I’m sure he’s interested, Castiel, why wouldn’t he be”. He’s never thought about sex with anyone in the first place, knowing his parents would never approve of his sexuality as it is. With Dean though … with Dean he wakes up from dreams of warm hands dragging over his hips, of green eyes looking ready to devour him and his name panted in that beautiful voice. He’s suddenly very glad his parents aren’t at home, masturbation is just as frowned upon as premarital sex in this house. How Gabriel managed to not get thrown out long before he left himself is still a mystery to Castiel.

 

While Castiel prefers tea in the mornings, he brews coffee that particular one. Nights of tossing and turning with nothing but green eyes and a warm smile on your mind call for caffeine. The knock on the door startles him more than anything. Predictably it’s Dean, nobody else ever bothers to visit.

“I brought pie,” he says grinning, revealing the tin from behind his back. Castiel doesn’t know how he deserves this.

“It’s nine in the morning.”

“It’s never too early for pie, buddy. Do I smell coffee?” Dean has weaseled around him before he can even think to protest. He doesn’t think he would have. After closing the door quietly Castiel is left to wander after Dean, who’s rummaging through the cabinets like he belongs here. He takes two mugs of coffee to the table as well as two forks and sets the pie down in the middle.

“Come on, aren’t you hungry?” Mostly Castiel is overwhelmed but he sits down next to Dean anyway. The pie is good, Dean’s satisfied smile even better.

“To what issue do I owe the pleasure of your company today?” Castiel asks finally. He doesn’t understand the blush creeping up Dean’s ears.

“Can’t a guy bring another guy some pie just because?” he replies, eyes on the pie. Dean’s whole body is stiff with something Castiel can’t name. That Dean came over ‘just because’ though, that makes his stomach flip in ways it should most definitely not.

“Of course you can … I’m glad you did.” Dean’s grin is back in full force as he relaxes visibly.

“Good. Dig in, it’s amazing.”

“It is.”

“Only the best for an angel.” Castiel ducks his head to hide his blush. Overwhelmed is definitely the right word for his feelings right now.

 

Dean leaves Castiel hours later with reluctance and he gets the feeling that he’s missing something and he cannot possibly figure out what it is. He thinks Dean might have been flirting with him but he can’t be sure. He really wishes he was.

 

 

“All done,” Dean announces finally, two weeks later. Castiel stares into the freshly remodeled master bathroom unsure if he should say anything or not. It’s nice, Dean and the other workers had done a wonderful job. But it being finished also means Castiel won’t see Dean anymore and while that would most likely be beneficial to getting over his crush it also fills him with dread. Dean is shuffling around next to him, looking at the floor. It’s completely uncharacteristic for the man he’s gotten to know. “Right. I’m just gonna get out of your hair now …”

“Dean.” He watches as Dean stops in his tracks, doesn’t turn around. “Is something the matter?”

“Nope, just … you know you could’ve just told me you weren’t interested. Would’ve saved your parents a bit of money.” Castiel takes a step forward, confused beyond belief.

“Interested in what?” When Dean turns around there’s a rueful smile on his lips. He shrugs, trying in vain to seem casual.

“You know, me.” What?

“I …”

“’s alright, dude. I’m just gonna go.”

“You _were_ flirting with me.” His voice holds equal measure awe and satisfaction, he can’t help it. “All those times you came by …”

“Look, it doesn’t matter –”

“I am interested.”

“Huh?”

“I am interested.” Another step forward. His voice is shaking slightly with excitement. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“But you never …”

“I didn’t know. I’ve never … I’ve never done this before, Dean.”

“Oh.” Dean squares his shoulders, nods as if to himself, before he brings his hands up, one on his cheek, the other on the back of his neck. “I’m gonna kiss you now, Cas.”

“Please do.”

 

 

It’s the rudimentary story of every bad porn flick. Somehow Castiel can’t bring himself to mind. Innocent boy gets crush on plumber ( _don’t call me that, I’m not a damn plumber_ ) only to end up in bed with him, begging for his cock. Only not quite, because said not-plumber had been stalling his work for weeks in favor of flirting with the not-so-innocent boy. And after he’d gotten what he wanted he hadn’t immediately ripped his clothes off either but taken him out instead ( _look, I don’t just want to fuck you, alright? Can you please just order?_ ) and had spent the weeks before Castiel left for college again being decidedly gentlemanly because dreaming of having sex with someone is very different from being ready to do it in reality. And when he finally does get there he doesn’t bend Castiel over the bathroom counter.

 

“You’re really sure about this?” Castiel sighs, drawing Dean back down for another kiss. He is sure. More so he’s just short of being his porn counterpart and _begging_ Dean to fuck him.

“Yes, Dean. Please stop worrying.”

“Just checking,” Dean mumbles in reply before he starts on the buttons of Castiel’s shirt. He wants this just as much as Castiel does, it’s plain in his eyes. But the fact that he _likes_ Castiel makes him more reluctant than he should be at this point. Castiel’s hands twist into the fabric of Dean’s shirt when he starts playing with a nipple first experimentally, then – encouraged by Castiel’s moans – intently. He lays kisses on every new inch of skin he uncovers and Castiel doesn’t know what to do with the way it makes him feel. He’s been dreaming of this, anticipating that and all the while missing Dean terribly when he couldn’t be there but the real thing is quite different and quite a bit more overwhelming. He cants his hips up so Dean can ease his pants and underpants off, moans at the look on Dean’s face. Dean is back between his splayed legs before he can ask for it, his tongue darting out to catch a drop of pre-come from Castiel’s cock and grinning almost in triumph when Castiel whines.

“Dean, please,” he finally says, wants it so badly. Dean smiles, kisses him breathlessly and thrusts his hips down in turn.

“’s okay, baby, I got you.” Castiel wishes he could say something, but the only thing that seems to come out are moans as their cocks drag together, as Dean fits a hand around both of them and starts jacking them off. He can barely concentrate on the things Dean whispers into his ear “so fucking beautiful” and “wanted this” and “wanted you so bad, baby”. The whimpers and moans he receives in reply seem to be enough for Dean as he drags his thumb over the slit of Castiel’s cock and rides it out easily when Castiel bucks up in response. Castiel can feel his thoughts derailing more and more until all that’s left is that warm calloused hand feeling so amazing around him, the weight of Dean’s cock against his and the wonderful friction, Dean’s mindless encouragements and Castiel just _can’t_. He comes with Dean’s name on his lips, feels Dean come as well with a groan muffled in the crook of his neck. They ride it out together before Dean collapses on top of him, boneless. Castiel is hazily glad he and Dean are almost equal in build, otherwise Dean’s weight might crush him. Castiel thinks he might like the afterglow more than the actual sex because Dean is here with him and he’s warm and pliant and he takes care to clean them up before crawling back into bed tucking Castiel against him and drawing the blanket over them.

“Okay?” he whispers against Castiel’s lips. Castiel just barely nods in response, kissing Dean lazily.

“Wonderful,” he says before letting his eyes drift closed. This was definitely not what he expected to get out of his break but he won’t ever complain.


End file.
